Album Hidup
by Cielooo
Summary: Perjuangan selama ini yang tertulis di dalam album, tekad yang tertulis dalam album, dan album mengenai persahabatan dan perjuangan. 5 nilai luhur yang dimaksud untuk diceritakan. Featuring: Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Toushiro, and Hinamori's album, Onegai?


**~##**''**##~**

**Disclaimer :** Bleach © Noriaki "Tite" Kubo

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort / Friendship

**Rate :** K semi K+ kali, yaa~

**Character :** (banyak banget)

**Summary :** Perjuangan selama ini yang tertulis di dalam album, tekad yang tertulis dalam album, dan album mengenai persahabatan dan perjuangan. 5 nilai luhur yang dimaksud untuk diceritakan.

**Warning :** Slight-Canon, Slight-(maybe)AU, Slight-pairing (IchiRuki-onesideHimeIchi-UlquiHime-HitsuHina)

**A/N :** Semoga semuanya menikmati ^^. Untuk BvF2 terakhir : Desember. Dengan tema: Turn Back The Pendulum. Dan saya buat untuk mengulang kembali serial Bleach yang menyatukan kita semua.

**~##**''**##~**

**Album Hidup**

**::S**ejarah **t**erukir **d**alam **a**lbum **y**ang **d**inamakan **m**emori **h**idup **s**elama **i**ni**::**

**~##**''**##~**

* * *

><p><strong>Page one :<strong> Kurosaki Ichigo.  
><strong>Judul Album :<strong> The Life of Sun

Kurosaki Ichigo pertama kali datang ke dunia ini pada tanggal 15 Juli tahun 19XX. Merupakan sulung dari 3 bersaudara, dan adiknya akan segera masuk ke kehidupannya.

**Gambar :** Ichigo, 1 hari. Di rumah sakit Karakura.

Kurosaki Ichigo tumbuh menjadi seorang kakak yang masih manja kepada sang ibunda tercinta. Ichigo diberkati kemampuan melihat hollow selama dia bisa mengingat. Semakin hari dia berusaha untuk semakin kuat dan melindungi ibunya.

**Gambar :** Ichigo, 4 tahun. Bersama Masaki (ibu) di Taman Karakura.

Kehilangan ibunda tercinta saat masih muda, menangis dan kabur dari rumah karena tidak menerima fakta ibunda meninggal. Ichigo pun tumbuh menjadi sesosok kakak yang melindungi adiknya.

**Gambar :** Ichigo, 7 tahun. Melindungi Karin dan Yuzu dari preman sekolah.

Tumbuh menjadi remaja berambut jabrik dan cukup pintar. Menjadi shinigami karena tekadnya dalam melindungi keluarganya. Dibantu Kuchiki Rukia, shinigami tanpa posisi dari divisi 13, Gotei 13 .

**Gambar :** Ichigo, 15 tahun. Bersama Rukia dalam pakaian Shinigami setelah membasmi Hollow tingkat rendah.

Ichigo mencoba mengasah kekuatan shinigaminya untuk melindungi orang-orang tersayangnya. Mencoba menyelamatkan Rukia saat akan dieksekusi di Soul Society.

**Gambar :** Ichigo, 15 tahun. Melawan Byakuya Kuchiki tahun di Bukit Sokyoku.

Ichigo menyelamatkan Orihime dari tangan Aizen dkk. dengan bantuan dari Gotei 13. Aizen dikalahkan dan kekuatan shinigami Ichigo hilang.

**Gambar :** Ichigo, 15 tahun. Pingsan karena tenaganya terkuras saat melawan Aizen

Melawan full bringer dibantu Gotei 13 dan menang dengan utuh.

**Gambar : **Ichigo, 17 tahun, dan anggota Gotei 13 yang membantu melawan full bringer di barak divisi 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Page two :<strong> Kuchiki Rukia  
><strong>Judul album :<strong> Snowy Moon.

Kuchiki Rukia, diyakini lahir pada tanggal 14 bulan pertama setiap tahun, atau Bulan Januari. Rukia ditinggal di distrik Rukongai yang sangat terbelakang, Hanging Dog atau Inuzuri. Bersama Renji Abarai dkk bertahan hidup dan akhirnya memasuki akademi Shino

**Gambar :** Rukia, ? tahun, berebut permen dengan Renji Abarai.

Menjalani hari-hari di Shino dengan baik. Diangkat Kuchiki Byakuya menjadi adik, dan masuk divisi 13.

**Gambar :** Rukia, ? tahun. Di depan divisi 13.

Rukia dikirim ke dunia nyata dan membantu Ichigo menjadi shinigami. Menikmati sebentar hari-hari sebagai murid sebenarnya di Kota Karakura dan akhirnya pergi kembali ke Soul Society.

**Gambar :** Rukia, ? tahun. Di depan gerbang senkaimon bersama Kuchiki Byakuya dan Abarai Renji.

Saat hampir dieksekusi, Rukia diselamatkan oleh Ichigo dkk. Salah paham pun terselesaikan dan Ichigo dkk. menjadi shinigami yang bertugas di dunia nyata sementara Rukia di Soul Society. Rukia pun diangkat menjadi letnan divisi 13.

**Gambar :** Rukia, ? tahun. Upacara pengangkatan letnan oleh komandan divisi.

Kembali ke dunia manusia dan bersama-sama melawan Aizen. Menghadapi Aaroniero yang memakai wajah Kaien Shiba, dan meneguhkan hatinya untuk mengalahkan masa lalunya yang kelam. Dan setelah itu, hilang dari hadapan Ichigo dan kembali ke Soul Society setelah Aizen dikalahkan dan Ichigo sudah sadar.

**Gambar :** Rukia, ? tahun. Meninggalkan dunia nyata dan menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo.

Setelah kurang lebih satu tahun, kembali ke dunia nyata dan membantu melawan full bringer. Dan akhirnya menang setelah sempat dimutilasi oleh Riruka Dokugamine.

**Gambar :** Rukia, ? tahun. Foto bersama di barak divisi satu saat hanami tahunan.

* * *

><p><strong>Page three : <strong>Orihime Inoue  
><strong>Judul album :<strong> 6 petals flowers.

Orihime Inoue lahir pada tanggal 3 September, tumbuh menjadi seorang perempuan cantik jelita bersama sang kakak dalam nama Keluarga Inoue. Tapi sayangnya, sang kakak sudah pergi dulu meninggalkannya sehingga Orihime hidup mandiri dan menyayangi sesama.

**Gambar : **Orihime, 6 tahun. Tersenyum bersama sang kakak, Sora Inoue di taman Bunga Matahari.

Orihime menjadi murid pintar, cantik, dan menyenangkan. Hari-harinya dilewati di Kota Karakura. Bersekolah di SMA Karakura bersama Tatsuki, sahabatnya, dan Ichigo dkk. Dan pada akhirnya mempelajari kekuatan penyembuh dan sedikit bertarung dari Shun-Shun Rikka.

**Gambar : **Orihime, 15 tahun. Bersama Tsubaki dan Hinagiku.

Orihime membantu menyelamatkan Rukia setelah dilatih oleh Yoruichi. Orihime menyembuhkan Ichigo dkk saat melawan Gotei 13. Pada akhirnya, Orihime membantu menyembuhkan Ichigo saat Ichigo sekarat setelah melawan Byakuya.

**Gambar :** Orihime, 15 tahun. Menyembuhkan Ichigo.

Orihime di"culik" oleh Ulquiorra dan Orihime sebelumnya sempat menyembuhkan Ichigo dan menyatakan perasaannya saat Ichigo tidak sadar. Dan akhirnya Orihime pun pergi.

**Gambar :** Orihime, 15 tahun. Masuk ke lubang Garganta bersama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Hari-hari Orihime digunakan dengan menatap sinar rembulan Hueco Mundo, dan menyembuhkan luka-luka para espada. Setiap hari juga Orihime diawasi oleh Ulquiorra. Orihime berpikir bahwa semua orang punya hati, begitu pula Ulquiorra.

**Gambar :** Orihime, 15 tahun. Dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer di 'kamar'nya saat di Hueco Mundo.

Orihime menyaksikan detik-detik menghilangnya Ulquiorra, dan dia tidak sempat menggenggam tangannya. Orihime juga sempat kaget dengan sosok Ichigo versi Hollow.

**Gambar :** Orihime, 15 tahun. Tidak sempat memegang tangan Ulquiorra.

Orihime yang sudah pulang ke dunia nyata menjalani hari-harinya. Dan setelah kurang lebih satu tahun, Orihime berhadapan dengan seorang full bringer, Tsukishima. Setelah hampir terbunuh, Orihime melewatkan detik-detik kemenangan karena pingsan sebelumnya.

**Gambar :** Orihime, 17 tahun. Tertidur di futon dalam kamar apartemennya.

* * *

><p><strong>Page four :<strong> Hitsugaya Toushiro  
><strong>Judul album :<strong> Frozen Passion

Ditetapkan lahir pada tanggal 20 bulan terakhir pada tahun. Tinggal bersama sang nenek dan Hinamori. Penyendiri. Tidak bisa bergaul. Dan selalu dihindari oleh orang-orang.

**Gambar :** Toushiro, ? tahun. Bersama Hinamori sambil lomba makan semangka.

Meninggalkan nenek demi keselamatan sang nenek dan mengendalikan Hyourinmaru. Dan dengan itu, dia masuk akademi Shino. Karena jenius, dia cepat lulus dan menjadi kapten.

**Gambar :** Toushiro, ? tahun. Upacara penobatan dan pengangkatan komandan divisi 10 oleh komandan kepala.

Walau berbeda ranking dan divisi, Toushiro masih melindungi Hinamori dibalik layar, dan masih sering memberikan masukkan kepada Hinamori. Dia pun yang pertama kali menyadari keanehan Aizen dan Gin. Bukan karena kejeniusannya, tapi karena kepedulian yang mendalam dan pengalaman akan pahitnya hidup.

**Gambar : **Toushiro, ? tahun. Pergi dari rapat kapten saat melihat Aizen dan Gin.

Saat melawan Aizen, Toushiro nekad menyerangnya karena dia telah terlalu dalam menyakiti salah satu orang yang pertama kali peduli padanya, Hinamori. Toushiro terkena jerat Kyouka Suigetsu Aizen dan menusuk Hinamori. Walaupun akhirnya dia dibantu oleh Ichigo dan mengalahkan Aizen. Setelah perang dingin alias Winter War berakhir, Toushiro memaksakan diri berlatih agar menjadi lebih kuat dan melindungi Hinamori. Karena kepeduliannya…

**Gambar : **Toushiro,? tahun. Berlatih di dalam gua es, dan dibuntuti Rangiku.

Toushiro pun membantu melawan para Gotei 13, dia bertarung dengan cepat karena lawannya sangat payah dan tidak begitu menghadapi realita, dan hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Kepedulian dan kepercayaan akan persahabatan merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya kelebihan Toushiro dari pada lawannya, Yukio.

**Gambar : **Toushiro, ? tahun. Membekukan setengah badan Yukio.

Setelah akhirnya menerima bantuan dan tidak menanggung bebannya sendiri dan berbagi dengan anggota Gotei 13, Toushiro menjadi lebih lepas dari kekang tanggung jawab yang terlalu berat untuk ditanggung sendiri. Dan dia pun menghadiri pesta hanami di divisi 1.

**Gambar : **Toushiro, ? tahun. Minum teh dan semangka di divisi 1 bersama Hinamori.

* * *

><p><strong>Page five : <strong>Hinamori Momo  
><strong>Judul album : <strong>Peach-coloured sky

Hinamori Momo diyakini dan ditetapkan lahir pada tanggal 3 Juni. Tinggal bersama nenek dan Toushiro, teman masa kecilnya. Makanan favorit-nya adalah Buah Persik, seperti namanya, Momo. Dia pun masuk ke Shino Academy demi mengasah kemampuannya dan bertekad untuk melindungi orang-orang terkasihnya.

**Gambar : **Momo, ? tahun. Makan semangka di halaman rumah bersama Toushiro.

Momo kagum akan kebijaksanaan Aizen saat menolong para murid akademi saat percobaan melawan Hollow. Dan saat itu, Momo bertekad masuk Gotei 13 dan menjadi anggota divisi 5 dibawah Aizen. Dan akhirnya, menjadi _fukutaicho_.

**Gambar : **Momo, ? tahun. Saat pertama kali mengenakan _badge _khusus _fukutaicho_ divisi 5.

Saking percayanya kepada Aizen, saat Momo melihat Aizen-yang ternyata palsu-terbunuh, dia terbawa emosi dan menyerang Gin. Saat Momo bertemu Aizen, dia langsung mempercayainya dan menyerang Toushiro yang berniat menyelamatkannya.

**Gambar : **Momo, ? tahun. Ditusuk Aizen.

Setelah di khianati oleh Aizen, dan memasuki pergantian arc, Momo bersama Rangiku bertemu dengan para _zanpaku-to_ mereka dalam bentuk manusia alias mereka _humanize_. Dan ternyata, Tobiume mengkhianati Momo karena dia terlalu gampang dikhianati dan dibohongi, secara dia terlalu polos. Dan ternyata, Tobiume dan Haineko (_zanpaku-to_ Rangiku) tertangkap oleh kerja sama HinaRan.

**Gambar : **Momo, ? tahun. _Hi-five_ dengan Rangiku setelah menangkap para _zanpaku-to_.

Momo pun bertekad untuk mnjadi lebih baik, dan lebih dewasa, dengan berkata: "Aku tidak sabar untuk menjadi dewasa. Tidak ada yang baik dari masih muda. Masih muda berarti kamu masih naïf. Itulah kenapa seperti kamu melonjak di atas langit atau tenggelam di dasar lautan ketika seseorang yang kamu kagumi mengkhianatimu. Emosi itu mengkontrol seluruh hidupmu dan dapat membuat kamu kehilangan pandangan akan siapakah dirimu itu. Dari menjadi dewasa, hatimu bertumbuh dan berkembang menjadi lebih banyak pengalaman. Kamu satu langkah kedepan dari dikontrol oleh perasaanmu dan dapat menghindari dari melonjak di langit atau tenggelam di dasar dari lautan. Itulah artinya dalam menjadi lebih dewasa." Dan ucapan itu sangat mengenai Rangiku, dan kedua _zanpaku-to._

**Gambar : **Momo, ? tahun. Sedang menceramahi Rangiku dan kedua _zanpaku-to._

Setelah melewati masa-masa kritis, Momo membantu Rangiku di medan pertarungan di _Winter War_. Dia berhasil menolong sedikit walau akhirnya dikalahkan oleh Allon.

**Gambar : **Momo, ? tahun. Pingsan setelah dikalahkan oleh Allon.

Momo pun akhirnya mendapat reinkarnasi organ tubuh oleh divisi 12, dan akhirnya, sekarang lebih dewasa dan sekarang? Dia sedang mengurus _paperwork _divisi 5. Lagi.

**Gambar : **Momo, ? tahun. Sedang mengerjakan _paperwork._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**X 尾張 X**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yaa! Setelah sekian lama hiatus dari fandom ini, (dan jadi sering baca-baca FanFiction di fandom KHR dan ES21) saya jadi rindu dengan fandom tersayang ini... and... I'M BACK! YAY! Ada yang seneng 'gak aku kembali? 'Gak ada ya... *pundung di pojokkan* dan akhirnya, UAS selesai juga! Dan hasilnya, untung UAS Matematika lumayan bagus. 85-79-100! Keren, 'gak? Yang 100 yang paling susah, lagi! Ah ya, sekarang soal FanFiction ini...

Saya terinspirasi dari membaca FanFiction Katekyo Hitman Reborn, yang D18... *Fujoshi mode: on* dan karena saya membaca FanFiction Eyeshield 21 yang HiruMamo dan SenaSuzu... nah, karena 3 pairing itulah saya dapat menghasilkan FanFiction (tidak) bermutu seperti ini! ^^

Nah, saya membuatnya dalam format tulisan album, 'kan biasanya album itu ada gambar, terus disampingnya ada tempat sedikit untuk menceritakan situasi atau keterangan, 'kan? Nah, itu tempatnya bercerita ^^.

Jujur, saya mendapat banyak inspirasi dari Noriaki Kubo-sensei. Gambar saya juga lebih bagus! Bahkan sekarang saya juga bisa menggambar Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Soifon, Rukia, Hinamori, Tobiume, Sode no Shirayuki, Ggio Vega, dan banyak lainnya dari fandom Bleach. Kalau di fandom lain... gambar Mamori, Chrome, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, dan masih banyak lagi ^^.

Nah, judul albumnya:

1. Kurosaki Ichigo: Life of the Sun.  
>** Lihat saja rambutnya, bersinar dan jabrik seperti matahari, dan dia banyak menolong orang lain, jadi cocok dengan kata matahari.<p>

2. Kuchiki Rukia: Snowy Moon.  
>** Dia cool dan menenangkan bagaikan bulan, dan <em>zanpaku-to<em> nya es. Snowy Moon pantas, 'kan?

3. Inoue Orihime: 6-petals flower.  
>** Shun-Shun Rikka berbentuk bunga kristal dengan 6 petal yang saling bertemu, jadi cocok ^^. Lagipula dia cocok dengan bunga.<p>

4. Hitsugaya Toushiro: Frozen Passion.  
>** Kukutip dari komentar Kubo ke Toushiro. Dan jujur, memang sangat cocok dengan pribadi Toushiro sendiri.<p>

5. Hinamori Momo: Peach-like Sky.  
>** Momo berarti Peach. Dan dia ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan luas pengalaman, makanya kugunakan <em>'sky'.<em>

Ah, ya! Seperti yang kalian baca, aku terinspirasi dari apa yang membuatku suka pada Bleach, dan digambarkan oleh 5 karakter berkepribadian berbeda ini, dan inilah maknanya:

Ichigo = Tekad dan keinginan melindungi orang lain.  
>Rukia = Keteguhan hati.<br>Orihime = Kelembutan hati. Menyayangi.  
>Toushiro = Kepedulian atas orang lain.<br>Hinamori = Keinginan merubah diri.

**Don't stop reading BLEACH, the series that brings us ONE**


End file.
